Into the Past
by CallMeSoldier
Summary: When Harry finds Ron's ancestor's journal, the Trio and Ginny become enraptured in the words told by none other than Lavi himself. But when something happens, the four are sent into the past, experiencing the horrors of war themselves, and watching those scenes they only read about. What are the Exorcists and akuma? How is Ron related? Read to find out. Yullen. M for gruesome scen
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! I know, what's goin' on here? Another Crossover? Why don't you finish the one you already started? But the thing is, when I get a feeling to write, whether it be my own original story, or a fanfic, I have to write it. And I just thought this was too good to not publish. Soooooo, yeah… Just tell me what you think! I think I did well with the emotion. Did I?**

Chapter One: Into the Past

_War is never friendly. It's never fun. It will always be sad and pain filled, sorrow seeping around every corner. War is the only thing man-kind is capable of. But they aren't the only ones to start it. _

_ Bookmen are only there to record. They can't choose sides. They can't stick with their friends. They can only sit, watch and record. They don't have names, identities, or even families. They are nothing more than dolls, for the soul purpose writing down history. _

_ But I'm not writing this as a Bookman. My name is Lavi, and I'm writing this as an Exorcist._

_._

_._

Harry kept reading the entries, enraptured by the words. They were deep, meaningful. They were old. The journal he was holding was crusty, the pages dry and flakey. They looked like they would crumble with the simplest of touches.

But he couldn't put it down. He only just started reading the first entry, and the person who wrote it seemed like he's been through a war. And for all Harry knew, he has. But he also sounded like he lost something, too. Maybe he lost the war? Maybe he lost a loved one? Maybe he lost his sense of self?

All Harry could really focus on, though, were the words dancing across the page. They touched him deep in his heart.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled down stairs. He could hear her feet clumping down on the steps, followed by another pair.

Harry sighed and shut the journal gently, grudgingly laying it down on his temporary bedside table. He stood up and stretched, facing the door just as it opened, revealing his two best friends. As well as his secret crush, Ginny.

"Hey guys," he greeted, pretending to yawn. "I was just about to go to sleep. What's goin' on?"

"Mate, we have a problem," Ron stated grimly. Harry's eyebrows raised. This was new.

"What is it?" he asked, curious and a little wary.

"My ancestor's journal is missing!"

Harry blanched. "You mean…" he started, turning to the bedside table. "This one?" He picked the said journal up gently, facing Ron with a sheepish face.

Ron scowled. "Yes, that one. What are you doing with the old thing, anyways?"

"I was reading it. Your ancestor really has a way with words, ya know." Harry smiled at his best friend, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work a bit. The crease between Ron's eyes got shallower.

"You're actually reading it? That guys a real loonie! What are you doing reading bedtime stories?"

"Bedtime stories?" Hermione broke in, her curious self as, well, curious as always. "Mind if I look?"

Ron nodded, and Harry handed her the book gently. She cradled it in her hands gently, flipping it open to a random page. She read a bit, her eyebrows becoming more furrowed the more she read along.

"Ronald," she said, looking up from her place in the journal. "I don't think these are bedtime stories. They're too gruesome and sad."

"What? But mom read those to me for bedtime stories all the time!"

"No, I think she read to you the light hearted ones. Here, listen to this:

_ "June 6, 1902,_

_ "Today was Kanda's birthday. We were going to have a huge celebration since he was turning eighteen. But unfortunately, something came up. We got sent on a mission, Allen, Kanda and I, and it was in the Arctic. _

_ "Of course, being Kanda, he hated it. Honestly, I never understood why he didn't like the snow. Anyway, we were sent to find some innocence in an ice cave. It was filled to the brim of snow, and icicles were everywhere. _

_ "We had just managed to get the Innocence before the cave collapsed on top of us, but the damned akuma weren't lucky enough. But being the damn, stubborn, sorrow filled souls they were, they wouldn't die without it. So Allen gave me the Innocence so I could take it back to the Order, while he and his lover were to take care of the Level Three._

_ "But when I turned around, I heard a sickening slice and crunch. Me, being the stupid, curious folk, turned around just in time to see Kanda's head being chopped off._

"And right here, it has water drops, which I'm guessing are tears," Hermione said, her own eyes becoming tear filled. Ginny was reading over her shoulder, her eyes watering as well. "It's so sad. On his birthday as well. I don't think I can keep reading…"

"Here," Ron said. "Let me have it." He took the book from her, finding the spot where she left off, and kept reading.

_"It was a gruesome sight, let me tell you. I could see his hair getting soaked, as well as the snow below him. The body sunk to its knees, falling chest down into the ice. And Allen. I will never get the look on his face out of my mind. It is forever etched into it and my heart._

_ "His look was so full of horror and sorrow; I couldn't look for more than five seconds. I can't imagine what he must've felt. The only person you loved, and the only person who loved you, being killed right before your eyes. As I'm writing this, I can see his face, the frozen tears on his cheeks, his bright silver eyes flashing gold in anger and terror, his mouth twisted into the first frown I've ever seen on his face. _

_ I watched, helpless, as he turned around and screamed at the demon. I had to put my hands on my ears to try and keep what little sanity I had left. His cry was so pain filled, so sad. I imagine this was what it was like when he was cursed. When he had to kill his father, the only one who loved him. _

_ "I can remember what he told me, what his father had always said. 'Always keep moving forward.' I can remember everything. I guess having photographic memory is a blessing and a curse. Because I will forever remember the scene that displayed before me today._

_ "Allen, his white hair making him look like an avenging angel, turned on the spot. He lifted his gun and fired, over and over and over and over. He wouldn't stop, even though the akuma was already long dead. He just wouldn't stop._

_ "Finally, I had to walk up to him, over Kanda's lifeless body, and put my hand on his shoulder. It was shaking, and though I couldn't see his face, I didn't need to see it to know there were tears covering streaming down it. _

_ "Slowly, his crying and shooting died down, and when it finally did, he fell to his knees, defeated._

_ "I couldn't take it. This was Allen! ALLEN! The strong one. The one who never broke under pressure, who never snapped. The one who always had that polite mask on his face, hiding his true emotions. The one who was always smiling and laughing, bickering with Kanda and I. The one who got angry when we called him Moyashi. He was the one who was chosen by God himself. The one who had the weight of the world on his shoulders and never bent to its will. He was always standing up for others, even if it meant that no one trusted him anymore. _

_ "It was Allen. _

_ "And because I couldn't take it, I turned him around and smacked him on the face. 'Snap out of it,' I had yelled. 'Do you think he would want you to mourn him like this? Huh? Answer me, Goddamnit!'_

_ "Allen just stayed silent, glaring up at me. In all of my hopelessness, I actually struck a thought. But what kind of Bookman would I be if it didn't? Hm?_

_ 'I had forgotten about Kanda's curse! The stupid idiot couldn't die! So in my moment of "Eureka!" I jumped away from Allen and back to Kanda's cold not-corpse. In this moment of hope, I grabbed his head, grimacing as I did so (who wouldn't? It was my fallen comrades _head_) and stuck it back onto his neck. Of course, I got dirty, his blood staining my silver and black coat, and my white pants, but I didn't care. This was how I was going to save Kanda._

_ "Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Allen walking toward us, his face set in confusion. 'Hey Moyashi,' I said, grinning brightly. 'Remember a certain lotus flower?'_

_ 'Allen's eyes snapped open wide, and for a second, I could see the silver pools once more._

"And it just stops right there," Ron finished. "Huh, I guess it really isn't a bedtime story. Do you think it was real?"

"I don't think someone could've made that up…" Ginny said, her face etched in relief. "Although I must say, it _is_ pretty interesting. Do you think he actually lived? And what was it about the curse? Poor guy, it was on his birthday, too."

"Ron, Ginny!" came a shrill shriek from down the stairs. "You too, Harry and Hermione! Come down here and help me clean up a bit before Dumbledore gets here!"

"Coming Mum!" Ron yelled down, setting the journal back onto Harry's temporary nightstand. "I say we read more tomorrow. What about it?"

They all agreed and went downstairs to help Mrs. Weasly. "Do you think he survived?" Ginny asked Harry when they were walking down. All he could do was shrug.

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Memories

Harry laughed along with Ron at the twins' expense. They had ordered twenty boxes of Tootlers, little candies that turned your skin a different color. The fun of it was that you didn't know what color your skin would turn. Sometimes instead of your skin, it turned your hair a different color. _All_ of your hair…

Well, the twenty boxes of the candy cost around thirty galleons, and if they didn't come up with the money soon, they were in deep doo-doo, as Ron put it.

Hermione just stared disappointingly at them all, shaking her head at Ginny when she encouraged them. She huffed and sat down, the movement sending a flurry of air to ruffle her figure.

Ron, seeing Hermione's indigence, decided to reprimand her. "Oh, cheer up, 'Mione! We're just having a little fun!"

"Well I'm sorry Ronald, if I'm disappointed in you four for acting like this right before Professor Dumbledore gets here!" she countered angrily. "Honestly, and you expect to be treated like an adult."

"I don't want to be treated like an adult! We're only in our fifth year, 'Mione. Just relax and be a kid!"

"Maybe I don't want to be a kid!" Hermione snapped, and Harry decided to step in before this all got out of control.

"Hey, guys, let's settle down a bit," he said, raising his hands to stop his two best friends from arguing. "Dumbledore should be here any minute."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze for a second, and then a flustered Mrs. Weasley ran to get the door. Harry and everyone else could hear her nervous chatter as she opened the door.

"Oh, Mr. Dumbledore, it's so good to see you again! How've you been, hm…? Oh, I'm doing well, just waiting to see what news you've come to bring us… Here, this way…"

And she walked in with Dumbledore hot on her tail. He smiled at everyone in the room, looking over his half moon spectacles. They all smiled back at the older man, respect evident in their eyes.

"Hello, all," he greeted. "I have some news."

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked warily.

"Voldemart is on the move." He seemed unable to disclose any more information.

"What do you mean, he is on the move?"

"He's been targeting wizard children to bring onto his side. It is as I have feared. Voldemort is recruiting children."

**Okay, I know this is SUPER short, but this is for a reason! Believe me, the suspense will be worth it! Just bear with me, okay? Well, reviews help me update faster… :D You know, feeding my plot bunny? Don't you want it all nice and full? Tips, ideas, and criticism is appreciated! Love you all and thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! They really make my day when I see them. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the Burrow blew up. Not literally, of course.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at all of the angry adults whom were shouting and arguing with Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley, of course, was the most appalled. Harry could imagine what was going through her head. _Children?! Why children?! Is he so desperate to recruit children?! Does he think we're winning, so he has to step it up and recruit children?! But they're just children, for goodness sake!_

Just thinking about it, Harry almost laughed. But this was not a laughing manner.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted in the angry noise. Immediately silence bore down into the room. It was so quiet that Harry's ears started ringing. "Now, I have no more news on the matter, so I will leave and consult my most trusted spy. Now if you will excuse me."

Everyone moved out of his way to the door, not daring to meet his gaze. "Albus," a voice from the back said angrily.

Dumbledore turned to see Molly right behind him, her angry gaze locked onto his. "Yes, my dear Molly?"

"I want you back here in two days tops!" she ordered. "I need some explanations. Surely you aren't going to recruit children as well?"

"Why Molly," Dumbledore said. He seemed truly flustered at the mere idea of recruiting children. "Why would I ever do such a thing?"  
It was silent for a moment as Molly stared at the old man. When she seemed to see no lies or hidden intent, she relaxed and smiled at him. "Good. Now, I do expect to see you here in two days to focus on what to do next, hm?"  
Dumbledore smiled wildly at her, the twinkle behind his eyes coming back in full force with his amusement. "Why of course, dear Molly. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

And with that, he was gone.

Harry stared at the doorway, lost in thought. Only when Ron nudged him did he come back to earth. "Harry mate, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied. When Ron still looked at him suspiciously, Harry let some of his annoyance through. "Really, Ron, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought is all."

"Okay, fine. But I was just talking to 'Mione about reading some more of my ancestor's journal to look for battle strategies. You in?"

"You bet!"

.

.

_June 7th, 1802_

_Yuu-Chan is still in the Infirmary; Matron is taking care of him. Allen hasn't left his side since then. I had to lug around a big cart of food to the Infirmary just so he would eat. I tried to drag him, kicking and screaming, into the cafeteria, but the man had some strong arms and grip. _

_ Ever since getting decapitated, Yuu-Chan was stuck in a coma. He's been healed physically, but since his brain was disconnected from his body, he needed to heal on his own, bring himself out of the coma. Allen's been talking to him, Lenalee and I even stopped by to drop in a few words. I've been calling him by his first name, teasing him about Allen, smacking his cheek a little bit to make him know we aren't just figments of his imagination._

_ It's weird. I don't think Yuu-Chan has an imagination. With him being an experiment, and his programmed default emotion being anger, I don't think he can even think on his own. Someone has to think for him. But I know he has feelings. _

_ He loves Allen. It's pretty easy to see that. He cares, he loves, he hates, he can feel sorrow, he can feel plenty emotion. But his mind is a tumult of disobeying his orders of being an Exorcist, and being gentle and loving._

_ When I first met Yuu-Chan, he was the grumpiest, angriest, and fiercest person I've ever met. When he's training, he puts the same effort into it as he does when he's actually battling akuma. And when he's fighting akuma, he's never been defeated. Well, except for yesterday._

_ Kanda is fast, too. When I tease him, I don't even see him move and his sword is at my neck. He's also strong. He can hold back a two ton akuma from attacking Allen. He can hold back Tyki! That's an accomplishment in itself. _

_ And when Allen came into his life, he became more and more angry, more closed. At first, I didn't know what was going on. But then I got a good look at Allen and his goodness. When I saw his innocence, the way he cared for everyone else and neglected himself, I saw what he was doing to Yuu-Chan. He was changing him, and the program inside of Yuu-Chan didn't agree with it._

_ He was fighting his feelings, fighting with Allen, trying to keep himself familiar. It was a surprise, too, when I eavesdropped on one of their fights one day and found Yuu-Chan pushing Allen against the wall and kissing him. I almost got a nosebleed!_

_ But it wasn't a surprise to me when they actually got together. And since Allen made Yuu-Chan less than an ass, the Vatican allowed it. Wow, the church allowed a gay relationship. Probably because Yuu-Chan obeyed them more and fought akuma twice as hard—_

"Okay, this isn't giving us any information on how to fight," Ron interrupted. They were all reading it silently over Harry's shoulder, but Lavi wasn't giving them good strategies.

"Hold on, let me see it." Hermione grabbed it out of Harry's hands, pulling out her wand.

"Wait, 'Mione, we don't know if it has any magic in it," Ginny said. She was still wary of diaries ever since she was possessed with Tom Riddle's diary.

"It'll be fine," Ron dismissed.

"Yeah. All I'm doing is searching it."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Battle strategies. It's simple really. All I have to do is make a wish, or a request, and the spell finds it for me."

"Wow," Ginny whispered. "What spell is that?"

"It's called _Nesechio._"

"I just wish we could meet them, don't you?" Ginny asked. Everyone agreed.

"Guys, what's that?" Hermione asked.

They all looked down at the diary. There was a black dot in the middle of it that steadily grew bigger and bigger. It was like ink. It was hypnotizing. Harry couldn't stop watching it.

"What's going on?" he asked, taking Ginny's hand when she started to freak out. She relaxed and he smiled at her.

"I'm not sure."

Hermione grabbed it, but before she could do anything, Ron grabbed it as well to try and take it away from her. They started tugging it, fighting over who got it and whatnot.

"Guys, guys!" Harry yelled, grabbing onto it as well, trying to stop the fighting and take it away from them. Ginny grabbed onto Harry's hands, helping him.

Then, they were sucked into the diary, leaving it on the ground, and open.

.

.

**Okay, another chapter done. I'm just evil aren't I? Leaving you guys with a Cliffie. Shame on me. Oh, well, I guess I'll just wait for ten reviews… Sigh. It's up to you guys if you want more. :D You know the drill. Read and Review!**


End file.
